


Birthday Feast

by Mystik



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler will have a birthday to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the round of kink LJ. The kink was "Foursome".

The ascension was truly awful. Tyler knew that it would hurt; he just never thought it would hurt that bad. Gladly, it was over, the next morning came and he survived.

The brunette was currently sleeping soundly, after a night of agony. Reid was watching the younger boy with proud eyes, drinking in the hidden form, his eyes ravishing the naked chest that rose and fell with each breath. Their baby boy made it; he deserved some reward. The blond smirked at that. Tyler would have a birthday to remember.

* * *

Tyler sighed as he walked through the corridors of the old school. His whole body was aching because of the ascension and all he wanted to do was lie down on his bed and sleep for two days. But of course, the other guys and the school itself would have none of that; they were having their finals and the boys wanted to celebrate his birthday properly, since he...well, he didn't die.

The boy slumped his backpack over his shoulder as he left his classroom. This was another thing that was funny: he didn't see any of the guys that morning, not even in class. Reid was nothing new, the blond could always find and excuse to do something else besides study. But when he didn't see Caleb, he knew something was wrong.

"Guess who." A voice suddenly said behind him, large hands covering his eyes.

 

Tyler smiled and relaxed against the broad chest, not caring who saw it. They were beyond that for a few months now.

"If you don't want me to recognize you, you have to modify your voice Pogue."

The older boy kissed his neck.

"How are you feeling today baby boy?"

"Like I could sleep for days."

He felt as Pogue smiled against his skin.

"After your celebration, you can rest."

He couldn't help but feel a shiver down his spine. There was something in the older boy's voice that made his skin tingle. Tyler knew Pogue and the others only too well.

"What are you guys up to?" Tyler finally asked, turning around and facing the older boy.

Pogue just shrugged and caught his wrist on his hand, gently. He looked at him, smiling.

"Don't you want to find out? I was designed to get you, the guys are finishing the last details now."

The young boy arched his eyebrow but followed his brother anyway, out of school and to his bike. He got up behind him, hugging his waist, pressing his body closer, feeling his heat.

"Hold on baby boy." Pogue said as he turned on the bike, the loud rumble echoing in the desert parking lot.

* * *

"You guys started without us?"

Both Caleb and Reid broke the hard kiss they were currently engaged to look at the door. Pogue had his crossed his arms against his muscular chest, arching an eyebrow. Tyler…

Well Tyler was currently open mouthed, drinking in the sight of his room. The light was low, the only illumination being given by candles along the space. His bed disappeared, giving space for a large, king-size bed, with satin sheets. Caleb and Reid were on the bed, wearing just their smiles and nothing else.

"What…what…"

"I told you he would be shocked," Reid started, smirking. He got up from the bed and approached the other boys, a sensual sway in his hips that drew everybody's attention. "Pogue shut the fucking door so we can start this little celebration."

 

Before anybody else could reply something, Tyler closed the distance and kissed Reid fiercely, his hands grasping at his hair. Only the blond allowed him to be that aggressive, because the other two liked very much to…manhandle him. Thinking about Caleb's and Pogue's hands on his body wasn't helping his state. He saw from the corner of his eye as Caleb approached as well, staying beside him, kissing his neck. The young boy gasped, ending the kiss with Reid, exposing his neck for Caleb's lips. Pogue stopped behind him again and he felt that the boy had taken his shirt off.

"What's this about?" asked Tyler, looking at his roommate, his body growing hot by the touches of Pogue and Caleb on him.

"You survived the ascension," stated Reid with a soft look, the one he reserved only for them. "I think it's time now to celebrate your birthday properly."

Caleb licked the hickey he left on Tyler's neck, tearing a gasp from the younger boy. He heard the oldest chuckle.

"And show you what it feels like to have sex with our new powers."

The boy turned his head to look at Caleb, widening his eyes. The boy shrugged.

"Reid's idea."

 

Of course. The blond in front of him laughed, before starting tugging his shirt up. Tyler complied, raising his arms, soon being naked waist down. Pogue hugged him from behind, making him feel the bulge against his ass. Tyler moaned, throwing his head against the older boy shoulder.

"So fucking wanton," Caleb voice washed over him like a caress. He opened his eyes to see Reid dropping on his knees, black eyes staring at him with malice. "How do you want it baby boy?"

Tyler turned his head, staring at the black pits of Caleb's eyes, the power emanating from him running through his skin, his own power pulsing in response. His arched his back, helping Reid open his pants, finally being totally naked for them. He licked his dry lips.

"I want…to be fucked," he heard the growl Pogue made echoing through his body. "I don't care by whom."

"Fuck him Pogue," the low murmur came from Reid, still on his knees. "Meanwhile, I'll give him the blowjob of his life."

Caleb dropped on his knees behind Reid, growling as he pulled his hair, kissing him fiercely. Tyler watched the display with lustful eyes. Since they became…an item, Tyler always wondered how it would be like to watch them together. He realized that wish sooner than he thought when both he and Pogue discovered the couple was open to share.

"Yeah Pogue, fuck him." agreed Caleb after ending the kiss. He licked a path on Reid's neck and added, "While Reid sucks you off baby boy, I'll fuck his brains out. How's that sound?"

Both Reid and Tyler moaned in agreement. The younger boy linked his fingers with Pogue, pushing his ass harder against the boy's bulge. The blond hissed, tearing one of his hands from Tyler's grasp, opening his jeans, his hard cock now rubbing against bare skin.

"Prepare him Reid."

The blond did as told, grasping Tyler's ass, his mouth licking his cock, sucking on the bulbous head. Tyler whimpered. Soon enough he felt those long fingers enter his body. He pushed wantonly against it, hearing Pogue hiss when his cock brushed against Reid's fingers.

From then on, the foreplay was fast and dirty. Tyler felt as he whole body was on fire, the power was tingling everywhere, and his nerves were alive with pleasure. When finally Pogue sank into his body, he whimpered out loud, the action making Reid engulf his whole cock. Tyler looked down to see those sinful lips stretched around him, the tiny moans of pleasure vibrating through his flesh, Caleb was currently kissing and biting the blond's neck and shoulder blades, his cock buried deep inside Reid. He started dictating the pace, his movements inside Reid making the blond go forward, the action making him engulf Pogue's cock even more. Tyler didn't think he could survive the overload of pleasure.

 

_Fuck my mouth._

_Wanna_ _taste you through him._

_God, you feel so tight._

A wave of heat covered his body as those voices entered his mind, their power making his arousal grow higher each second it passed. Soon it was too much, Tyler couldn't take it anymore. With a final gasp, he arched his back, his mouth open in a silent scream as he reached his climax, his body twitching with feel of Reid mouth greedily swallowing his orgasm, his entrance clenching thirsty as Pogue came inside him, his eyes bored into Caleb's as he reached his peak as well, the moan Reid gave when he was filled by the older's boy seed vibrating through his spent cock.

Tyler's legs could only handle so much and the boy slide to the floor, bringing Pogue with him. Caleb closed their distance, kissing him on the lips.

"Best fucking birthday…ever." Tyler whispered as the kiss ended.

"Don't worry baby boy," whispered Caleb back, "The night is only beginning."

 

 

THE END


End file.
